New Kid
by milkchocolatehot64
Summary: This is actually my Teen Titans stories, but the titans aren't gonna be in it. My own characters. New student my character Diamond goes to Forks High. She knows the Cullens have a secret and so does she. Plz read. Don't flag. May make it rated M. CH4 UP!
1. Twilight

Twilight #1: Twilight

Diamond was finishing getting ready for her first day of school at her new school. She had gotten accepted at Forks High School and was really excited. She had washed her hair even thought it was in her hat and hopped on her bike towards school.

**AT FORK'S HIGH SCHOOL**

It was about 7:32 (a/n: that's one of my favorite numbers. don't know why) and cloudy when all the students were in the parking lot. The Cullen's were talking to one another as Bella came up to Edward and they gave each other a kiss before giving Alice and Rosaline a hug and joining the conversation. Everything and everyone in the parking lot got quiet as they heard and saw a motorcycle drive up into the lot and park. The person on it was wearing a navy blue midriff sweater and matching pants. Their shoes were like flat pieces of fabric that were the same color with a gold boarder and easy to bend. As the person pulled off their helmet, everyone could finally tell that it was a girl. She wore a white hat to cover her hair so they didn't know how long it was or if she even had any. (a/n: yes, it's Diamond. I'm gonna start saying that now)

As Diamond parked her bike, took out the keys, pulled off her helmet, and got off the bike, she realized that everyone was starring at her. She didn't say anything. She just put the lock on her bike, put away her keys and walked towards the school with her helmet in her arms as the fifteen minute bell rang. She could feel all their eyes on her, but she didn't say anything. She just kept walking into the school and towards her assigned locker. The Cullen's eyes followed her everywhere she went.

**IN HOME ROOM**

All the Cullen's had the same homeroom. As the final bell rang, Diamond came waltzing in, eyes starring at her schedule. She looked up at them. Jasper sat next to Edward since Bella had a different homeroom, towards the middle of the left side of the class (a/n: left is window, right is door), Rosaline sat next to Alice to them on the right, and Emmett sat by himself. All five of them were staring at her. As she looked at them and walked towards the empty seat next to Emmett, the fan blew right next to her, carrying her scent towards them. As they took a whiff, they ALL had to cover their noses. The smell was just so powerful.

Diamond didn't say anything. She just took her seat next to him and stared at the front of the class as they bell rang. She knew that they were starring at her, but she didn't say a word.

"Alright class." their teacher spoke up. "It seems we have a new student today. Would you mind coming up here and introducing yourself to the class?" Diamond did as she was told and walked up to the front. As she turned around, she bowed. They expected her to speak, but instead, she started to do sign language. They All began to whisper as they tried to figure out what she had said.

"I'm sorry Ms. Stone, but we don't speak sigh language. Can you just speak to us?" the teacher asked. Diamond looked at him for a moment before turning and writing on the white board behind her.

_I don't speak. I can, but I prefer not to._

"And why not young lady?" he asked a bit irritated.

She erased what she wrote and rewrote something else._ I haven't spoken well for a few years. I'm trying to talk again, but I'm just not used to it yet._

"And I ask again, WHY haven't you talked in so long?"

_There's never been a reason to. I didn't have my brother's to talk to until a few months ago. A lot has happened in my life and I'd prefer not to speak right now. Please respect my wish._

The teacher was about to say something when Diamond walked away back to her seat, grabbed her things, and walked out of the classroom just as the bell rang. To say everyone was curious would've been an understatement.

To be continued...


	2. New Kid

Twilight #2: New Kid

Diamond was sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Before she knew it, she had two pairs of hands grabbing her arms and lifted her to a table. She looked around and noticed the three female and male faces. They all smiled at her and introduced themselves.

"Hay. My name's Eric. Eric Yorkie. I am the eyes and ears of the school. If you ever need to know anything, just ask." said the Asian looking boy. Diamond nodded in response.

"Hi. My name's Angela Weber. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Jessica Stanley."

"I'm Bella Swan."

"Name's Milk Newton. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Tyler Crowley. It's nice to have some new blood around here." He outstretched his hand and they clasped theirs together (a/n: if you're black, I hope you know what I mean by this). Diamonds' head turned towards the cafeteria doors as they opened. In walked the Cullen's. The group noticed she was looking at them and started to explain.

"Oh. Those are the Cullen's." Jessica explained again. "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. The blond girl is Rosalie and she's with the big guy named Emmett. The perky girl's name is Alice and she's with Jasper; the one who looks like he's in pain. And finally, the last one is Edward. Up until a few months ago, no girl was ever good enough for him. But luckily our little Bella here fixed that. Now she's with him." Bella smiled when the girls and Tyler congratulated her. Just then, Diamond god up and walked over to their table. They whole group went silent as they watched in aw. When she got to their table, she stood there for a moment or two.

The Cullen's just stared at her intensely, wondering what she wanted. She didn't say anything. She just walked over to Rosalie, moved her hair outta the way (which said vampire girl didn't seem to like at all), unclasped something, and pulled out one of the few necklaces from around her neck. It was a beautiful silver necklace with a diamond in the center.

"Hey!" she protested. "What do you think you're doing? That's mine!" Diamond just shook her head no. "What are you talking about? Of course it's mine. What you think it's yours?" Diamond nodded yes. "Alright prove it." And that's what she did. She turned it onto the back and sure enough, the words written there were:

_Mommy and Daddy love you Diamond._

She then turned it over to the front and, like magic, opened it to prove that it wasn't just a necklace, but also a locket. On one side was a picture of her mom and dad. On the other was a picture of her and her two brothers. The Cullen's were shocked and they all looked at Rosalie in a little anger.

"What?" she asked, thinking she did nothing wrong. "How was I supposed to know it was hers?" They all turned to Diamond who had put her necklace back on and was writing a note. When she was done, she set it on the table, grabbed her things and left as the bell rang. They all read the note and their blood ran cold.

I won't tell anyone, but please don't take my stuff again.

They all stared wide eyed at it. It was amazing how one piece of parchment could bring fear to their very cores.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next day was hard for the Cullen's from the moment Diamond pulled up in a blue and white robot looking car (a/n: if any of you have ever seen Teen Titans, it Cyborg's car she's driving) to the end of the day. All they could do was stared at her in every class. Sadly, she had at least one of them in every one of her classes. She could feel their stares on her, but she never said anything. Sometimes she'd turn towards them and they'd just keep looking at her in the eye, but she never said anything.

In one of her classes with Edward, he kept trying to read her mind. He couldn't seem to hear anything in it, but when he tried hard enough, she would seem to turn to him. He would just stare at her and not say a word.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

To say she was happy that the end of the day had come would've been an understatement. It had been raining and the ground was still really wet. Suddenly, a car came screeching towards her. She looked up in time to see Tyler swerve out of control, but not enough time to react or jump out of the way. The next thing she knew, she hit the top of her car, rolled over it, fell to the ground, and was falling/rolling down the little hill next to her car. She could feel her face and arm skin tearing apart, but she was in too much pain to care. The next thing her mind could register was a pair of strong arms picking her up and carrying her into a car.

**IN ALICE'S TRUCK**

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all rode in Alice's truck towards the hospital while Edward drove Bella home. The girls sat in the front while the guy laid Diamond on their laps in the back.

Diamond cracked open her eyes a little to see Alice talking (or rather arguing) with Rosalie who was arguing right back. She looked up and Jasper who was just looking between the two arguing girls. None of the four noticed that she was awake. She looked at Jasper's hand and slowly grabbed it and placed it on her face. Jasper gasped and everyone looked at him before seeing what was wrong. They all also gasped when they Diamond rubbing her face with Jasper's cold hands. He quickly snatched them away. Dia whimpered a little before closing her eyes and continuing resting her head against his legs.

The others were actually a little more frightened then before.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Diamond laid on a bed as her brother, both wearing caps, came running in to see if she was alright while Tyler kept apologizing to her and asking if she was alright. Ivan was concentrating on her while Darien was glaring at Tyler. Just then, Dr. Cullen came walking in.

"Well it seems that everything is alright. She may have a minor concussion thought. She should probably rest and take it easy." Ivan looked at him before turning back to him little sister.

"Dia, what do you think?" he asked. Dr. Cullen had heard that Diamond never once spoke in school so he expected the same here, but he was wrong.

"He's right about taking it easy, but I don't have a concussion of any sort, just a small bump or two on my head. Ribs are bruised and one or two fractured. A few bruises on my legs and arms, some scratches here and there. Like he said; nothing serious. I can't see my face, but it shouldn't take no longer than a week, week and a half to heal; as well as my legs, arms and stomach." She looked at Dr. Cullen. His face showed that he was in complete shock. Even Tyler had his jaw agape in shock (a/n: because she talked so much at once and at all). "I got my PHD in medicine." she explained. (a/n: I think that's what you need to me a doctor. I'm not sure. If any of you know what it really is, please tell me in a review)

He snapped out of his little moment and smiled before leaving.

**IN THE HALLWAY**

Diamond was released from the hospital and was walking down the hall to leave while her brother's signed the paperwork. As she was about to turn the corner, she saw and heard Dr. Cullen, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett talking. She decided to listen.

"Emmett , you know better than to interfere." Dr. Cullen said.

"I know, but I couldn't help it." Emmett defended.

"That's no excuse Emmett. You shouldn't have done that." Rosalie countered angrily.

"Oh don't even go there Rose. I'm not the one who took her necklace right from under her nose. I had a VERY good excuse just as Edward did and look how that turned out? What's your excuse?" he countered with just as much anger in his voice if not a little more.

"Emmett, calm down." Edward said trying to calm his big brother down. "We know you were just doing what you thought was right. And who knows? Things could turn out just fine. I mean, look at me and Bella. Everything's perfect." Everyone remained silent for a while. Then, they heard someone clear their throat. They all wiped their head around to see Diamond's head from behind the corner. She began doing some hand sign language. They all stared at her like she had grown a second head until Esme enter right behind them with a smile on her face.

"She asked if she could talk to Emmett for a second." They all looked at her. "I took sign language when I was younger. Didn't think I'd ever need it. Seems to come in handy."

"She asked if she could talk to me?" Emmett asked a little confused. His confusion grew when she chuckled.

"Actually, she asked if she could talk to the big teddy bear over here." There was silence. Everyone stared at her. Then, there was a fit of laughter. Both Edward and Jasper were practically rolling on the floor in laughter. Esme was holding onto the wall as she laughed as well. Emmett just huffed and marched over to Diamond.

"What's up?" he asked. She just looked down at the floor before attacking him in a giant hug. When she let go, she bow. "Arigato." she whispered. She took a pause before translating, "Thank you." and walked back to her brothers. Emmett was frozen the whole time as were the rest of the Cullen's.

To be continued…


	3. Let's Meet The Wolves

Twilight #3: Let's Meet the Wolves

It was a stormy morning and everyone was in their homerooms. That is, everyone except a certain crimson eyed transfer student. The Cullen's were a little bit ancy about her not being there. The bell rang when She finally stuck her head threw the door. They all released the breath they didn't know they held.

"Ah, Miss Stone. Thank you for being here with us today." he all but hissed. Apparently, her whole "no talking" thing gave him an instant reason to not like her at all. He folded his arms as in expecting an excuse. Diamond only curled her finger; telling him to come over. He blinked before doing as he was told. He bent down and Diamond began to whisper into his ear. She spoke so low that even the Cullen's couldn't hear her.

"What do you mean?" the teacher asked, seriously confused. The Cullen's were getting a little frustrated that they couldn't hear her. Diamond just sighed before opening the door all the way and walking in, but she wasn't alone. Right next to her was a wolf. It's fur a beautiful mix of silver and a white as pure as the moon. Her eyes were a beautiful hazel and her teeth were pure white. Everyone knew that they should've been afraid that there was a wolf in the classroom, but they were too awestruck by its beauty to realize it.

"Tegami." she said, everyone finally snapping back to reality and hearing what her voice sounded like. The teacher blinked a couple of times.

"Wha?" he mumbled.

"Tegami." she repeated as he pointed towards the beautiful wolf. The teacher looked at her as she was some sort of illegal alien.

"She said letter, sir." called a young African American girl.

"And how do you know what she said?" he asked sounding rather annoyed.

"I took a year of Japanese." she replied.

"And why," he addressed Diamond. "do you have a wolf here with you?" She began to speak in Japanese again and the teacher turned towards the girl again.

"She said that her brother's were really worried about her and sent Luna to school with her to protect her. They wouldn't let her leave home without her apparently." she said. "Aw. I think that's sweet. Your brothers' really care for you a lot."

Diamond just huffed and slouched towards her seat next to Emmett while everyone else laughed at her apparent misery. Emmett kept starring to her throughout the whole homeroom period. Diamond, on the other hand, just kept her head down in her hands while looking ahead. After she sat down, Luna walked over to the other side of the desk and stood right next to Emmett's seat.

"Uh… hi." he said uncertain. Luna just cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy (a/n: so freakin' CUUTE!!!! AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!). She then shoved her nose under his hand, trying to get him to pet her. (a/n: my dog does this. Once you start, she won't let u stop petting her) Emmet hesitantly started to pet her. Gaining some confidence he started to pet her a little more affectionately. Luna seemed to purr and licked his hand a little before going to the rest of the Cullen's and doing the same thing to each of them.

When the bell finally rung, Diamond grabbed her things and her and Luna walked out into the hallway together. The Cullen's followed close behind.

**AT DIAMOND'S LOCKER**

Diamond was opening her locker and putting away her books before taking a few spirals and a small black binder out. Luna was sitting by her feet, just waiting for her to start walking. A few kids kept coming up to her and asking to pet Luna. She just smiled and said, "Hai." (a/n: translation: yes) after closing her locker, she looked at the locker next to hers which so happened to have Emmett leaning on it. He gave a sultry smile and waved two fingers at her.

"Hi there." he whispered to her. She just smiled before walking away from her locker and into the middle of the hall. Emmett gave her a questioned look along with Edward and Jasper. They watched as her lips began to move in a silent song that they themselves couldn't hear. Luna sat right next to her and swayed her head from side to side slightly.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Jasper asked. Diamond just tapped her hand four times against her leg. She turned her head sideways towards them and smiled before turning back. They watched her until they heard gasped and a few girlish screams. They turned their heads down the hall and their eyes widened a fraction more as well. There, down the hall walking towards them, was another wolf just like Luna, but about 3-5 in. bigger and had thick black-brown fur. His eyes were an amber color and his teeth were as white as Luna's fur. In his mouth were two paper bags.

As he walked up to Diamond, he placed the bags at her feet and sat down. Diamond just smiled and gave him a big hug.

"Ii Shadow." she whispered. (a/n: translation: good Shadow) He just leant his head towards her as a return hug. Luna got sad from being ignored and placed her paw on Diamond's arm. Diamond turned towards her, smiled, and hugged her as well.

The Cullen boys just starred at her and the wolves in silence. The new wolf, Shadow, turned his head towards them. They felt a slight shiver run threw them as he looked them dead in their eyes.

To be continued…

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY!!!!! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but school's almost over and my teachers are being bitches and giving us more ass homework than we can handle.**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!**


	4. Field Trip

Twilight #4: Field Trip Fun

All the students were in the parking lot of the school, hand their science teachers their permission slips. Diamond was leaning against her bike, which just happened to be parked behind the buses, with Luna and Shadow. Her eyes were closed as the cold wind blew on her face. She kept thinking about the past week. Emmett would be nice to her one moment then pissy the next. If he were a girl, she's say that he was PMSing. The science teacher came up to her and she handed him her permission slip and three other pieces of paper.

"What are these?" he asked before looking through them.

"Luna, Shadow, and my permission slips. Last is note from principal. Says they can come." she said in broken sentences. The science teacher blinked his eyes rapidly as he process that and what she said.

"Uh…" he muttered like an idiot. "Oh, alright then." As he took her permission slips, she got onto the bus and sat in her own seat. As she looked outside the window, she noticed that all the Cullen boys were watching her. She just starred right back until they all took off.

**AT THE GARDEN PLACE**

"Alright everyone. Just put your roots and stuff in here and you're gonna make a nice warm compost tea (a/n: I don't remember the exact words. I'm on the bus on my laptop right now.)." the science teacher explained. A few kids brought it up to their mouths and pretended to drink it. "No, no! Don't drink it!" he shouted in distress. As Diamond walked by and looked at all the plants, Emmett walked up behind her and started to talk to her.

"So, how've you been since… well, you know?" he asked a bit hesitant.

"Um, good. Really good. Thanks." she replied as they kept walked and looking.

"Hey, um… about… what you saw that day-" He was quickly cut off when Diamond tripped over a root. He caught her before she fell. "Hey, could you at least watch where you're going?" he asked irritably. She just looked him in the eye before turning and walked away. Emmett silently cursed to himself before following her. "Hay look, I'm sorry that I'm so mean all the time."

"Ya, right. You know your moods are starting to give me whiplash here." she commented. He chuckled a little as she left the green house.

**AT THE BUSES**

Diamond had just walked out of the green house and passed Mike and Eric who put a warm in her face. As she made her way towards the buses, Emmett came up and stopped her. (a/n: ok. I know that Edward ended up with Bella in the movie, but Emmett won't. Every character stays with the right people)

"Look, Diamond, we-we shouldn't be friends." he said as he tried to look her in the eye.

"Well, maybe you should've thought about that before you saved my life. At least then it would save you all of this regret." She had started to walk towards the bus, only to be stopped once more by Emmett.

"Wait. You think I regret saving you?" he asked, his eyes becoming hard.

"I don't think, I know. I can see it in your eyes. I don't know why and you probably don't know why or you more than likely do, but somewhere deep down in there, you do." She kept staring him in the eye as silence engulfed them. To anyone else, it would appear as if they were trying to read each others thoughts. Their stare was cut off as Alice came up to them.

"Hay." she said with her loud, chipper voice and smile. "I'm Alice. Are you riding with us?" Diamond looked over at the other buss and noticed that it was full.

"Yea, I guess." she answered as everyone got on the bus. She stopped before they closed the door and turned towards Luna and Shadow. "Are you riding or running?" she asked them. Luna jumped into the bus whiled Shadow jumped onto the bus's hood.

**ON THE FREEWAY**

Everyone on the bus (except the Cullen's, Diamond, the driver, and her wolves) were as loud as an African Amazon rainforest. Kids were yelling and shouting over one another and throwing things back and forth. The bus driver was so angry, that his grip on the wheel had turned his knuckles purple. Diamond looked at him and noticed that he was really getting frustrated. She got up out of her seat, took a CD out of her little bag, and sat down next to the aggravated bus driver's seat.

"Would you like for me to try and calm them down?" she asked.

"Please. I'll try anything at this point." he replied rather desperately. Diamond put her CD in the player (a/n: I know. Normal buses don't have CD players) and pressed play. The Cullen's watched her every move precisely. Everyone seemed to quiet down immediately. (a/n: this song is called _What You Think About That_ by Pussycat Dolls)

Missy Elliot/CD: "_(Ladies)  
So if your dude aint actin right,  
you tell that dude he got to go,  
If that dude be clamin that he broke,  
you tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants you to stay in the house everyday and night,  
you tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants to run the streets,  
Then you run the streets to and you tell him he got to go_"

Diamond: "_Baby, Baby somebody's gonna cry tonight,  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight  
(Lets go!)  
So whatcha think about that,  
whatcha think about it,  
So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby) _

_Tonight we're gonna switch up,  
I'll do you, you do me,  
Tonight your gonna stay home while I run the streets_."

As she sang, she walked down the (very cramped) isle and managed to dance a little too.

Diamond: "_What do you, what do you, what do you, what do you think about that baby,  
What do you, what do you, what do you, what do you think about that?_

Missy Elliot/CD: "_Okay!  
Hol up, whatchu think about that,  
You wear the dress and I put on your slacks,  
Tonight I'm goin out and ain't comin back,  
You ain't gonna get no more pussycat,  
See me in the club I'm out with my girls,  
Do like you do when your out with your goods,  
Up in the club its just me and my girls  
Play like Katy Perry kissin on girls,  
Now you can't eat or sleep,  
And now you in the house thinking about me,  
And now I do what you do to me,  
And now I love to see you weeping _"

_Baby!, Imma let you play my part,  
So you can feel a broken heart,  
Let me just talk, make sure that you call  
So I can say it_

_Baby, Baby somebody's gonna cry tonight,  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight  
So whatcha think about that,  
whatcha think about it,  
So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)_

_Tonight your gonna call me a thousand times,  
Tonight I'mma make up a thousand lies_

_How do you, How do you, How do you, How do you feel about that baby,  
How do you, How do you, How do you, How do you feel about that?_

_Baby, Imma let you play my part,  
So you can feel a broken heart,  
Let me just talk, make sure that you call  
So I can say it!_

_Baby, Baby somebody's gonna cry tonight (that's right),  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight, oh_

_So whatcha think about that, (oh)  
whatcha think about it, (oh)  
So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)_

_Baby, Baby (baby) somebody's gonna cry tonight (somebody's gonna cry to tonight)  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight, oh_

_So whatcha think about that, (oh)  
whatcha think about it, (tell me)  
So whatcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)_

_(Oooooo baby, hey)_

_(Ladies)  
So if your dude aint actin right,  
you tell that dude he got to go,  
If that dude be clamin that he broke,  
you tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants you to stay in the house everyday and night,  
you tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants to run the streets,  
Then you run the streets to and you tell him he got to go_

_(baby, baby)  
oh baby, somebody gonna cry tonight, oh, somebody gonna cry tonight, baby!_"

Everyone had been dancing in their seats as she sang and when she finished, they all clapped their hands for her. She just smiled and bowed.

"Any requests?" she asked. Multiple people raised their hands and nearly jumped out of their seats. She quickly pointed to a girl.

"Yea, um, do you know the song _I'm Good _by Blaque?" she asked a little shy. Diamond just smiled and switched the CDs.

"This is for every independent girl and woman on this bus and this earth." she said as the music played.

CD: "_Yeah  
Uh huh  
New Blaque  
Darckchild, Darkchizzle  
The jump off_"

Diamond: "_Is it true that I'm the one making you nervous?  
Trying real hard as bound for show shit  
By you and your crew, that's helpless  
You saw that X5, that's me out side  
I know you, kinda seem so confused  
You cant understand how my diamonds bling through  
But its cool its true, its unusual  
A girl so fly out shining a guy _"

_We can talk about this, lets talk about it  
We can talk about this, don't think about it  
About me on the floor, that's what I came here for  
So pump ya breaks it seem as if ya wantin' more_

_It ain't me, I'm sorry you got the wrong one  
It ain't me, I just came out to have fun  
It ain't me, go out and find another one  
I don't like what your kickin' son, now leave_

_Cause even if I leave alone, I'm (I'm good)  
And even if you come along, I'm (I'm good)  
Don't mean a thing to me cause, I'm (I'm good)  
With or without you  
If you wanna play games with me then, I'm (I'm good)  
Say what you do for me than, I'm (I'm good)  
You don't really mean a thing cause, I'm (I'm good)  
With or without you_

_I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good  
I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good_

_Playas please, please stop frontin' and do you  
I don't know when Benz started makin Isuzu's  
But it's cool cause I do what I do  
But trust me not to be needin you.  
When I leave, I got a crib to go to  
That I got myself straight out of high school  
So if you comin' at me, be ready  
Cause there ain't no way imma let somebody play me_

_We can talk about this, lets talk about it  
We can talk about this, don't think about it  
About me on the floor, that's what I came here for  
So pump ya breaks it seem as if ya wantin' more_

_It ain't me, i'm sorry you got the wrong one  
It ain't me, I just came out to have fun  
It ain't me, go out and find another one  
I don't like what your kickin' son, now leave_

_Cause even if I leave alone, I'm (I'm good)  
And even if you come along, I'm (I'm good)  
Don't mean a thing to me cause, I'm (I'm good)  
With or without you  
If you wanna play games with me then, I'm (I'm good)  
Say what you do for me than, I'm (I'm good)  
You don't really mean a thing cause, I'm (I'm good)  
With or without you_

_I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good  
I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good_

_[Rap]  
Yo, i'm only Clyde if you clip me  
And I still got ice even if you ain't wit me  
Candy paint and I still bump Biggie  
Halter, throwback, ripped up dickies  
Ya hate me cause I am nice up on the mic  
I'm twice the size of rice  
My flow keepin 'em right  
Brain dead you need cents like 50  
Cause you won't truely love me like Bobby and Whitney  
No_

_Cause even if I leave alone, I'm (I'm good)  
And even if you come along, I'm (I'm good)  
Don't mean a thing to me cause, I'm (I'm good)  
With or without you  
If you wanna play games with me then, I'm (I'm good)  
Say what you do for me than, I'm (I'm good)  
You don't really mean a thing cause, I'm (I'm good)  
With or without you_

_Cause even if I leave alone, I'm (I'm good)  
And even if you come along, I'm (I'm good)  
Don't mean a thing to me cause, I'm (I'm good)  
With or without you  
If you wanna play games with me then, I'm (I'm good)  
Say what you do for me than, I'm (I'm good)  
You don't really mean a thing cause, I'm (I'm good)  
With or without you  
With or without you_

_I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good  
I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good  
I'm good I'm good without you  
I'm good I'm good  
I'm good I'm good without you_  
_I'm good I'm good_

_I'm good!_

Everyone clapped and hooped and hollered for an encore.

"Anymore requests?" Again hands flew up in the air. This time, she picked on Alice.

"Yes, do you think you can sing _I Surrender_ by Celine Dion?" she asked in her usual chipper voice.

Diamond just smiled and said, "That's one of my favorite songs. I'd be happy to sing it for you." She gave a little bow before switching the CDs once more.

Diamond: "_There's so much life I've left to live  
And this fire is burning still  
When I watch you look at me  
I think I could find the way  
To stand for every dream  
And forsake this solid ground  
And give up this fear within  
Of what would happen if they ever knew  
I'm in love with you _"

_'Cause I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender_

_I know I can't survive  
Another night away from you  
You're the reason I go on  
And now I need to live the truth  
Right now, there's no better time  
From this fear I will break free  
And I'll live again with love  
And no they can't take that away from me  
And they will see..._

_I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'd make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'd make you give them all to me  
I'd hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender_

_Every night's getting longer  
And this fire is getting stronger, baby  
I'll swallow my pride and I'll be alive  
Can't you hear my call  
I surrender all_

_I'd surrender everything  
To feel the chance to live again  
I reach to you  
I know you can feel it too  
We'll make it through  
A thousand dreams I still believe  
I'll make you give them all to me  
I'll hold you in my arms and never let go  
I surrender_

_Right here, right now  
I give my life to live again  
I'll break free, take me  
My everything, I surrender all to you_

_Right now  
I give my life to live again  
I'll break free, take me  
My everything, I surrender all to you."_

There was only silence once she finished. Every single girl and a few guys had tears in their eyes. After a while, everyone, even the bus driver, was clapping and cheering for her. She bowed and sat back down in her seat. Luna licked her cheek and nuzzled her neck with her nose.

**AT FORK'S HIGH SCHOOL**

Diamond's bus had gotten to the school early and everyone was begging her for one more song. She finally agreed and had Shadow run into the school with a CD in his mouth. After a long silence, everyone heard the music. (a/n: _Sweet Dreams_ by Beyonce)

Diamond: "_(Turn The Lights On)_

As the beat played, she began to take off her midriff to reveal a beaded black bra. (a/n: not a real bra. It's a clubbing bra that my mom has. It's pretty. Even the white one) She turned her midriff inside out and put it back on with the black side showing (a/n: double sided) and zipped it so it stayed closed, but still showed her bra. She then kicked off her pants and revealed her black skinny-jeans. Once she was done, she began to dance as she sang.

Diamond: "_Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When i close my eyes  
I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide _"

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream am is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side_

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where,  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_Tattoo your name across my heart  
So it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my,  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_."

Everyone cheered for her as she put her clothes back on the right way. She had just finished getting dressed when the other bus showed up.

"Hay man." one of the guy students called to his friend once he was off his bus. "What's up? Did somethin' happen while we were on our way?" His friend turned his head towards Diamond. For some reason, he chose not to tell him.

"Naw, nothin' happened; same ol', same ol'." he replied as they both walked over to his car. By now, all of the students were heading to their cars to leave and go home. The Cullen's were all at their cars, but were too busy watching Diamond. She was leaning against her bike with her eyes closed again, but this time, she had a slight smile on her face as the wind whipped her face. Her eyes slowly opened and landed on the vampires.

Something ran through them. It wasn't quite a chill nor was it a warm feeling. It was almost like a realization and knowing feeling. They continued to stare even after she hopped on her bike and took off; her wolves following closely behind her.

"Hay, who wants to go out tonight?" Alice asked right out of the blue.

"Alice, why would you ask such a random question like that?" Edward asked, slightly confused.

"Well, a lot has happened today and I think going to a club would be good for us." she tried to reason. "Besides, there's this new club that came out 2 weeks ago and everyone says that it's the best out there. They even have a live performance twice a week and they all say she's the best." she concluded with a smile. "So, what do you say?" They all thought for a minute before agreeing and heading home to get ready.

**AT CLUB CRIMSON WOLF**

As the pale vampire "siblings" made their way over to the bar, they each took a seat, ordered waters, and listened as the DJ started to speak up.

"Hay, hay, hay!! Hello to all the pretty ladies and handsome gentlemen out there tonight. This is DJ Killa Mean. I hope ya'll are havin' a great time tonight." His answer was a loud shout from his audience. "Alright then! Let's get this party STARTED!!! Ya'll know who's about to come out! So, LET'S GIVE A WARM WELCOME FOR FAITH PHILLIPS!!!!"

As the Cullen's each took a gulp of their water, they watched as a dark, creamy skinned girl appeared facing the audience. She wore a black beaded bra with matching black underwear (a/n: I forget what they're really called. if you know, please tell me) and a short sleeved black shirt. Her shirt was a see-through off the shoulder black shirt and she was barefooted.

The Cullen's had all taken a swig of their drinks and had IMMEDIATELY spit it out on the unfortunate people in front of them. They paid no attention to them. They were too focused on the girl on the stage.

"DIAMOND STONE!?!?!" they yelled in unison. They were shocked when she turned her head and stared at them. Even as the music began to play and she began to sing, she hardly took her eyes off them. (a/n: it's _Obsessed _by Mariah Carey)

Diamond: "_"_I was like,  
Why you so obsessed with me?"

_So Oh Oh So Ohhh  
Will the real MC please step to the mic?  
MC- You need an MC, place to be  
MC the MC_

_All up in the blogs  
Say we met at the bar  
When I don't even know who you are  
Say we up in your house  
Sayin' I'm up in your car  
But you in LA but I'm out at Jermaine's_

_I'm up in the A- you're so so lame  
and no on here even mentions your name  
It must be the weed, it must be the E  
cuz you be poppin, hood, you get it poppin'_

_Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin me  
when everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me  
Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth- still couldn't get this_

_You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusin yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time?  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
See right through you like you're bathin' in windex_

_Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me?_

_  
Chorus:  
Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh Obsessed  
__And all the ladies sing, all the girls sing  
Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh Obsessed _."

_You on your job, you hittin' hard  
Ain't gon feed you, gon' let you starve  
Graspin' for air I'm ?  
You out of breath, hope you ain't waitin  
Tellin' the world how much you miss me  
But we never were so why you trippin'  
You a mom and pop, I'm a corporation  
I'm the press conference, you a conversation_

_Chorus:  
Ooh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
Boy I want to know- lyin' that you're sexin me  
when everybody knows it's clear that you're upset with me  
Ohh finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth- still couldn't get this_

_You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusin yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time?  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
See right through you like you're bathin' in windex_

_Ooh Ohh Ohh boy why you so obsessed with me?  
And all the ladies sing, all the girls sing  
Soo Oohhhh Soo Oohh Obsessed"_

Everyone clapped for her once she finished. Including the Cullen's.

"Alright, alright, alright. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the show, but girl, if you don't get your behind in the back and change into somethin' that covers you, you'll regret it." Without another word, she stuck her tongue out at him and ran to the back to change.

When she came back out, she wore a black beaded bra with a black (eDHardy design on it) open bustier, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of black high-healed boots. As everyone clapped for her, another song began to play and she began to speak then sing.

Diamond: "_"Play the keys Rich  
Play the strings Rich" _

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_First things first lemme tell you how I feel  
Cause yeah, it's official and yeah its all real  
And yeah, he my man and yo, yeah I'm feelin' it  
But boy, you so cute and now two ain't got to trip_

_Cuz oh,  
He ain't with me now tho(x3)  
He ain't with me_

_Cuz I can be prim and propper standing by  
And play my position, but tonight i need to shine  
And yeah, I'm on a mission, it's been a long time  
So pour that 808, keep it drippin on my spine_

_Cuz oh,  
He ain't with me now tho  
He ain't with me now tho_

_He ain't with me now tho_

_He ain't with me _

_Don't want to feel like I'm inside a cage  
So much is on my mind, no time to waste  
And even though I know this is real love  
Tonight, just watch me, watch me, watch me  
Shake shake off the handcuffs cause I cant wait_

_Chorus:  
Hey! Tell yo' man you need some space  
Turn your phone off, Put it away  
Dont worry, he'll be straight away  
Hey! One more bottle, we're gonna be fame  
Pull the pin and throw the grenade  
Dont worry, he'll be straight, don't wait_

_OH! Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle girl!_

_OH! Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle girl!_

_OH! Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle girl!_

_OH! Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle girl!_

_I know how you feelin' girl, I've been there too  
How everythin's lovely and he's takin' care of you  
So let's make a promise, keep the drinks comin'  
What else did you do? (girl) I ain't sayin' nothin' _

_Cause oh, he ain't with cha' now tho, he ain't with cha'_

_And when I'm with my girls aint the same type of trust  
When we all get to pimpin and bouncing on up  
When time bombs ticking, start talkin mess  
Just dance a little closer, that's why I wore this dress cause oh!_

_He ain't with me now tho  
He ain't with me now tho  
Watch me dip it down low  
(Watch me dip it!)_

_Don't want to feel like I'm inside a cage  
So much is on my mind, no time to waste  
And even though I know this is real love  
Tonight, just watch me, watch me, watch me  
Shake shake off the handcuffs cause I cant wait_

_Chorus:_

_Hey! Tell yo' man you need some space (hey!)  
Turn your phone off, Put it away(away!)  
Dont worry, he'll be straight away(Yeah...)  
Hey! One more bottle, we're gonna be fame  
Pull the pin and throw the grenade(good day!)  
Dont worry, he'll be straight, don't wait (wait..) _

_Hey! Yeah! (oh!)  
__Hey! Yeah! (oh!)  
Hey! Yeah! (oh yeah!)  
(ooh-oh!...)Dont worry, he'll be straight, don't wait _

_Oh! Yeah! Hey!  
Oh! Yeah! Hey!(yeah-eh!)  
Yeah!!! Dont worry, he'll be straight, dont wait!  
__OH! Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle girl!  
__OH! Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle girl!  
__OH! Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle girl!  
__OH! Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle girl!_

_OH! Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle girl! (OH.........)  
OH! Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle girl! (OH.........)  
OH! Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle girl! (OH.........)  
Shake shake off the handcuffs, I cant WAIT!!!  
_

_Chorus:  
Hey! Tell yo' man you need some space  
Turn your phone off, Put it away  
Dont worry, he'll be straight away  
Hey! One more bottle, we're gonna be fame  
Pull the pin and throw the grenade  
Dont worry, he'll be straight, don't wait"_

"Still want the damn strings Rich."

**AFTER THE CLUB**

It was around 2 a.m. when the Cullen's left the club. As they walked outside, they saw Diamond turn into the alleyway and a man follow her. They instantly followed as well. They weren't expecting what they saw. Diamond was beating the crap out of the man that followed her and threw him against the building wall.

"If you ever do or try something like that ever again, I'll make sure that your ability to have children decreases to zero chances." Her threat hit the Cullen's hard in the face. Apparently the man was trying to make a move on her and she handled it. He quickly got up and ran passed the Cullen's and away. Diamond turned and looked at them with no shock on her face what-so-ever. She walked forwards and right passed them, but accidently brushed Alice's ungloved hand. Both teens gasped and Diamond turned around to look at them, but was even more shocked to see that no one was in the ally anymore.

To be continued…


	5. Say It, Out Loud Say It

Twilight #5: Say It, Out Loud. Say It.

It was a cold afternoon. Diamond was standing in the middle of the field behind the school; the Cullen's a few yards away. She looked at them and they all looked at her. Slowly, she walked towards them. It seemed as if time stood still as she walked right passed them. They knew she wanted them to follow her and they did.

**IN THE FOREST**

When Diamond was sure that they were deep enough in, she dropped her backpack and took a few more steps before stopping and waiting for them all to circle her. Once they were all spread out, she began to talk.

"You're unbelievably fast, and strong. Your skins are so pale white and as cold as ice. I've never seen you eat or drink anything and everyone says that you never come out when the sun is." She made sure to look at each one of them in the eye. "How old are you all?" she asked. As she looked at them all, they each gave their own ages. "How long have you been that old?"

"… Awhile." Edward said. There was a brief silence as she gave a humorous chuckle.

"I know what you all are." she said after some time. They all tense somewhat and their eyes hardened.

"Then say it." Rosalie snared.

"Out loud." Alice said gently.

"Say it." Edward almost snapped. She turned towards Emmett with a calm expression and said with the utmost confidence what she knew.

"Vampires." She spoke. Their eyes hardened even more.

"Are you afraid?" Alice asked. Diamond looked at her before turned to Jasper and looking him in the eye.

"No." was her answer.

"Then asked us the most basic question;" Edward spoke up. "'What do we eat?' "

"You won't hurt me." she said confidently. Emmett stared at her for a while before he walked up to her and started pulling her. "Where are we going?" she asked as she saw everyone follow without a word.

"Up in the mountains; you need to see what we look like in the sun." Without another word, he slung her over his shoulder like a rag doll and began to run to the top of the mountain.

**AT THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN**

They got to the top in around 30 sec. flat. He dropped her on her feet and turned her around to look at Jasper as he unbuttoned his shirt and walked into the sun. It took only a second for his skin to start glowing like diamonds.

"Beautiful." she unintentionally whispered. He frowned at her before buttoning up his shirt.

"Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer." He gave a sad chuckle before walking away. She and everyone followed close behind.

"I don't believe that." she said, stopping them all.

"That's because you chose to believe the lie that you see." Emmett commented from behind her. She turned and found him walking towards her. "Everything about us invites you in; our voice, our face, even our smell." He gave a humorless chuckle. "As if we would need any of that." He was suddenly a few yards away to her right on top of a tree in the blink of an eye. "As if you could outrun us!!" he shouted. Again he ran and was suddenly right behind her. "As if you could fight us off." He whispered as he picked up a piece of a fallen tree with ease and through it a few yards away into another tree. Diamond didn't flinch once. She just watched as the old bark shattered into a million and looked back at him. "We're the ultimate weapon."

She gave a humorless chuckle herself before looking him in the eyes and replying, "I don't care."

He stepped closer to her and whispered, "I have killed people before." He had expected her to be frightened, even just a little, but no such luck.

"So have I." came the reply he and everyone were definitely not expecting. She hopped off the little log she had been standing on and began her journey back to the school. The vampire family soon followed her as well, their faces and demeanors still in pure shock.

To be continued…

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!**

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating like I wanted to. Exams are up and I have to study. I'll try to update ASAP.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**


	6. Meeting the Rest of the Cullen's

**DON'T HATE ME!!!! JUST REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *

Twilight #6: Meeting the Rest of the Cullen's

Things had been relatively normal since Diamond had found out the Cullen's secret. They were still slightly shocked and confused about whether or not she had been lying about killing people, but they tried to brush it off as nothing (a/n: in one of the later, MUCH later chs, she'll tell her whole life story). She, Emmett, and Alice became rather close very fast and often talked to one another around school.

**FRIDAY**

It was Friday afternoon and everyone was heading to their cars, ready to go home. Diamond was leaning against her bike with her head back and the wind blowing in her face. A shadow fell over her face and she opened her eyes to come face to face with Emmett.

"How about you come to our house today?" he asked right out of the blue. She blinked a couple of time and tried to process the info that was given to her.

"Wha?" she said dumbly when she couldn't. Emmett laughed at her childishness.

"I said, 'How about you come to our house today'?" he asked again.

"Why?" she asked this time.

"We want you to meet our 'parents'." He stated with air quotes. She took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip.

"What if they won't like me?" she asked slightly nervous. Again, the strongest vamp of the bunch laughed at her.

"So let me get this straight; you're nervous, not because you'll be in a house full of vampires, but because you're afraid that they won't like you." He clarified before laughing a little harder.

"I'm glad I amuse you, Alice, Edward, and Jasper." He turned his head to see his siblings with smiles on their faces.

"So, what do you say?" he pressed on in anticipation. She sighed and looked at everyone. Alice was practically jumping out of her skin in anxiousness, Jasper and Edwards both had slight smiles on their faces, and Rosalie had a scowl plastered to her perfect lips. All she could do was sigh.

"You're not going to let me say so, are you?" she asked with a humorous scowl. She receive and victory laugh.

"Nope!" he exclaimed. "Come on guys!" he shouted to his family. "Let's see if the little human can keep up with our ride!"

**AT THE CULLEN HOUSE**

(a/n: ok. So Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper are all there right now in the how just to say) They all pulled into the driveway at incredible speed. Edward was in front, Diamond was second, Alice was third and Rosalie was last. She wasn't very happy about it, but she kept quiet as her and her siblings walked towards the house. They all stopped when they noticed that Diamond wasn't following them. She was too busy starring at the hugeness of the house itself.

"Well are you coming or can you please vacate the primacies?" Rosalie sneered, using big words in hope that she didn't understand (a/n: I don't know a lot of big words, but the ones I try and use are ones a kids might not know". Diamond turned her eyes to the blond angry vamp with amusement in her eyes.

"Let's go in, shall we?" She extended her arm in a polite "after you" manner, waiting for Rosalie to walk in first. She received a growl for an answer and walked right by her, whispering, "It's not nice to be rude to guests. Especially **invited** guests."

**IN THE KITCHEN**

As they walked through the house, a delicious smell reached her noise. She walked in and was greeted with the weirdest scene she'd every seen. In the kitchen were Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, and Jasper cooking lunch.

"Diamond, this is Esme, our mother for all intensive purposes, Carlisle, our father for those same reasons, and you already know Jasper." Edward introduced.

"What about me?" Emmett whined.

"She already knows you, remember Teddy Bear?" Edward teased as he dodged the oncoming attack from his sibling. Everyone laughed as the two teens ran around. Carlisle turned back to Diamond and smile as she laughed with them. He felt a sense of happiness swell in him. He didn't know why, but he did.

"Well Diamond, how about lunch?" he asked her gently. She nodded her head a little hesitantly, but agreed. They all walked back into the kitchen to eat the delicious meal they made for her.

To be continued…

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT!!!! I'M SORRY!!!**


	7. Allergies

Twilight #7: Allergies

Diamond watched as the immortal family finish cooking her lunch. She wasn't really paying them much attention. She was thinking about the last time she had a good mean.

'Or a meal at all for that matter.' She was brought out of her thought by a musical voice.

" So Diamond," she heard Carlisle speak. "why don't you tell us a little about yourself." She looked over at him and seemed to think a little on it.

"Well, what are your parents names?" he asked as he continued to chop something.

"Don't know." she replied absentmindedly. They all froze in shock.

"Where do you live?" he tried a different approach, thinking she was playing with them.

"In the forest." she stated simply. Again, she got them to freeze.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked.

"Seriously." she repeated. They all looked at her. "What? Did I grown another head or something? Oh no, did my whiskers pop out again?" She felt around her face and felt it completely smooth. "Nope. No whiskers."

"How can you survive in a forest? Especially one as dangerous as this one? How do you eat and bath?" Esme asked like a concerned parent.

"I've survived worse, sometimes I don't eat and I bath in a river everyday. I ALWAYS make sure to bath above all else." Esme looked like she was about to comment when Carlisle cut in.

"Here." he said as he placed her food in front of her. "We hope you enjoy it."

"I'm more than sure I will." They all held their breaths as she took the first bite. When she swallowed, she looked at them and said with a major smile, "This is possibly the best meal in the whole universe." They were thrill and gave her a glass of water while she finished her meal. After the third bite, she began to get a little tickle in her throat. She tried to clear her throat, but ended up in a coughing fit. Everyone froze in fear, unknowing what to do.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked in worry.

"Are - _cough cough-_ are their – _cough –_ mushrooms - _cough cough, COUGH COUGH-_" She was unable to finish her sentence. All she could muster was to dig through her food and pull out a few mushrooms. They all took a second or two to process before Edward finally broke through her mental block and read her mind.

"OH MY GAWD!!! SHE'S ALLERGIC TO MUSHROOMS!!!!"

To be continued…


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

I'm sorry that i haven't update my stories in a while. The reason is because of school and I'm currently writing a book that i'd like to fnish and get published. I hope you all understand.

Also I will be deleting my **TEEN TITANS, DANNY PHANTOM, **and **CODE LYOKO** stories. I will be reposting them again after i finish a few stories I currently have up if i get enough votes for them (not that I expect any for those stories, but i'll be happy to).

**THX**

P.S. I ALSO WILL DELETE **AMNESIA** and possibly **BLEACH **UNTIL I FINISH THE LAST CH ON MY SESSHOMARUxINUYASHA STORY.


	9. Reactions

Twilight #8: Reactions

His outburst shocked his family into action.

"Edward, " Esme directed. "get the car started. Alice, make sure that her airway passage is clear so that she can breathe a little easier. Carlisle, call the hospital and let them know that we're on our way." She turned to her husband and saw him just stand there with a fearful expression on his face. "CARLISLE!" she called to him, snapping him out of his stupor. He quickly grabbed Diamond, hopped into his expensively fast car and high-tailed it out of there and too the hospital.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

_BEEP… BEEP… BEEP…_ That sound kept repeating over and over again and it was driving her CRAZY! Diamond slowly opened her eyes and looked around the white hospital room. Her eyes landed on Carlisle pacing in front of her bed.

'You know, you look like a borderline-psychotic father who just found out his daughter was raped, mugged, and pregnant.' She thought in her mind. (a/n: plz don't anyone take offense to that) Carlisle nearly jumped right out of his diamond hard skin. He spun in an incredible speed and stared at her in alarm.

"How did you-" he began.

'I can transfer my thoughts to anyone's minds that I wish. And since I can't talk through my mouth, I decided to talk through my mind.' He could only stare at Diamond in wonder. 'Hello. Yoo-hoo. Anybody there?' That seemed to snap him out of his stupor.

"Yes I'm fine. And that's a wonder what you can do." he said as he sat down next to her on the bed. "We can't wait to find out more when we get home." The way he spoke confused Diamond and Carlisle could see it clearly. "Well, you don't expect us to just let you stay in the forest now do you? The correct answer is no. From now on, you'll be staying with us." His voice held the tone that the conversation was over, but Diamond had one more thing to say.

'You know Rosalie will hate that idea.' All he did was shrug which made her smile. 'Carlisle, I think you and I are going to be great friends.' That got him to laugh and he kissed her on her forehead as she fell back to sleep.

(a/n: no longer gonna write To be continued. Just know that it will)


	10. A New Home

Sry it's late. im havin right arm problems (p.s. im rite handed)

Well, **HERE IT IS!**

* * *

Twilight #9: A New Home

Slowly ever so slowly, Diamonds eyes opened and closed, trying to adjust to the light shinning on her face. She pulled her arm over her eyes to shield them from the brightness. After blinked away most of the sleep, she realized that she was in a comfortable bed in a very big room in a house that she could only guess was the Cullen's'. On the wall to her right was a wall with a variety of green and blue colored polka-dots and a pink 1 here and there. The same was said for the wall behind her head but with purple, red, and yellow/gold. The other two walls were a simple golden yellow and pink. There was a sort of old fashioned wardrobe that she assumed was filled with clothes. On the left of it was a door leading out the room, on the left of that was a bookshelf with books and stuffed animals, and on the left of that was another door which she once again assumed led to the bathroom. On her left was a desk, a small but stylish desk lamp, and a sparkling brand new Mac laptop and another matching desk connecting to it with a desktop under it and a Dell computer screen on it.

She looked around and took in everything before noticing that she was in a pink nightgown with a pair of matching pink slippers lying next to the floor.

**DOWSTAIRS: KITCHEN**

The entire family was downstairs in the kitchen either helping make breakfast or watching and instructing.

"Why is she staying here again?" Rosalie asked for what had probably been the 1 millionth time in the last 20 hours. It was slowly driving her family crazy, enough to make them want to drive a kitchen knife over their throats to test if it would successfully kill them. They had just barely managed to stop Emmett from stabbing the Santoku and Sashimi knifes in and down his throat.

"She is staying here because she needs a home and a family and we at least owed her a good nights rest and a good, NON-poisonous breakfast… Wait. Is she allergic to anything else?" She was waiting rather impatiently for someone to answer her.

"Penicillin."

Everyone turned around to see her walking down the stair towards them. They were completely mute as they watched her.

"Penicillin." she repeated. "I'm also allergic to penicillin. It makes my lip swell. And mildly allergic to bees. It gets a little difficult for me to breathe for a while after being stung." That seemed to snap them back to reality.

"Thank you. For trusting us enough to confiding such important information to us." Carlisle spoke. He received a raised eyebrow in return.

"Do you always talk like this?" she asked. "Because if you do, me and you are going to have to stay away from each other 'cause I BARELY understood what you were attempting to say."

"No I don't. I'm honestly just a little nervous." he answered.

"Of having a living, breathing human living in a house full of blood thirsty vampires – one of which doesn't have full control over his ergs – and knowing that she will actually need parental love, affection and consent and that you may have a heart attack once you realize what I do, where I work, and what I can do?" All they could do was nod their heads as they took it all in. "Than I think I better get started explaining things, shouldn't I?" Again, they nodded.

"I still don't see why she has to stay here." Rosalie mumbled loud enough to where she though only her family could hear her.

"I _need_ to be here so that I can annoy the crap out of you since spending time with you at school isn't long enough." they heard Diamond say as she sat down on one of the kitchen stools. Emmett laughed and patted her on the back good natured.

"You know, I think I'm gonna love havin' another little sis."

The end

* * *

**YES THERE WILL BE MORE! I'LL JUS RITE THE END AT THE END OF DA CHS!**


End file.
